Plump Red Tomatoes
by fizzledizzle in da hood of da west soide
Summary: people go places in worlds


This is a story pertaining to many different characters and events. Like most stories, this one has a beginning and an end and has many characters.

All the characters were in class when Badger spoke up and said, "Now who would like a cookie!" They jumped into the rank sour milk silver van (This van is very old and decrepit and categorizes under the word jalopy.) and went to get a cookie. We all waited in line for a fair amount of time that passed quickly because I slightly dozed off but then I was awakened by a strange man. One big brown eye was shifting back and forth across from the eye with the patch and under the crazy afro and bushy eyebrows. My stare caught his eye and we stared at each other. I was seated next to him on the stool with drunkards all around. He said is a crackly voice (like after someone smoke ten packs of cigarettes), "Would you like to see a land of wonders?" He said this as though he was speaking to Aladdin. In fact, he looked like the guy in Aladdin but he had a crazy afro and a patch over the left eye.

I said, "yes".

He took the class across the street to a building and said, "close your eyes and count to three." Peter then said, "Jolly good, I love hide and seek!" so he closed his eyes along with the rest of us and we all ended up in a wardrobe somehow.

We were all standing around and then all of a sudden we stepped out the back of the wardrobe and were in a wooded forest with many little ponds. There was a flock of little gerbils running around with beautiful green and yellow rings on their backs that captured all of our attention. Phrodo shouted, "Look away!"

We all listened to Phrodo because of his previous experience with rings and closed our eyes and counted to three. All of us did so except for Edmund who is always getting into trouble over foolish things. Edmund ran out and hastily grabbed one of the rings, which sent him away in a flash. Peter had just gotten done counting to three and had just opened his eyes to watch Edmund vanish. Peter shouted, "Noooooooooo!"

Peter ran up and decided that he must follow Edmund but then Susan shouted, "Nooooooo!"

She then stated that following Edmund would ruin all of them and not just him and decided she wanted to shoot her bow at a little man. Peter ignored her, grabbed the ring and didn't vanish! He then realized Edmund had grabbed a different colored ring and so Peter did the same and was gone in a flash. Peter was king so all the rest of the characters followed and ended up in Gondor. All of them had no idea where they were and were scared because the land was covered in little green monsters running all over. One attacked Peter so he held out his sword in a really strange way and managed to kill the little green monster. Then they saw Edmund who was cornered by a little monster and Susan was like, "I want to shoot my bow" and so she shot the little green monster and Edmund ran away. Edmund was scared so he put on his armor including his chain male gloves and boots but he couldn't fight yet so he went and hid in a corner. Lucy was crying, Susan was like, "I want to shoot my bow" and Peter was like, "I am king". This was a problem because Edmund needed saving and the little green monsters were closing in. One got too close to Edmund and so he shouted, "A little green monster!"

Phrodo was sick of the phrase little green monster so he corrected them and said, "the small ones are orks and the large ones are urakai."

Edmund then said "An ork!" but it was really an urakai.

At this point Harry potter shouted out from the back of the posse, "The urakai are girls."

Where he had acquired this information we don't know, but it was correct and had never been found out before. Peter heard the word 'girls' and said, "where?" But the question was soon answered when he saw what he was looking for, the head urakai. He fell in love the instant he saw her dressed in her helmet and with her big sword and went over to her. Peter said, "What's your name?"

She said, "Togar, what your name?" in her deep enchanting voice and you could tell at once she had fallen for Peter who was so dazzling in his bright shiny armor and his little mushroom cut hair. The other's were telling Peter to get out of there but he said, "No, I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with Togar."

When Susan urged Peter to go he made a dangerous decision and hopped into his stage coach and rode off with Togar. The others soon followed in a flying car hoping to catch them but they were going to fast, the love mobile stagecoach was tearing along at dangerous speeds across Gondor and towards the Elvin Woods. The dashed into a cave and hid from the posse. The rest of the crew flew around and soon gave up. Susan and Lucy were chasing around little men and shooting them with her bow. Edmund was eating Turkish delight in the corner and the rest had gone back to Gondor castle to play with fire, they all eventually became pyros and learned to build bombs.

Peter and Togar stayed there till night and then realized it was going to get cold because the white witch had come and made winter. Peter went to look for something to make a fire, but he had no survival skills like Togar did; so she went out and got stuff to make a fire. It was a big fire and Togar was tired of working. She started to get hungry and said, "I hungry". Peter had no idea what Togar ate but guessed it was meat but Peter hat no idea how to hunt so he went out with his sword and pointed it at the animals but never killed any. Togar got hungrier and hungrier through the days and eventually thought of eating Peter. Peter did not want to get eaten so he said, "I will get you food today." Peter had trouble doing this. This was not a good thing. But love conquered all so Peter found Togar some plump red tomatoes.

All of a sudden Susan and Edmund found Togar and Peter.

"What are you doing with your life Peter, how do you trust her?" said Susan.

Peter said, "I love her and when I heard her name, Togar, I knew she was the one. Her name is so romantic." Peter sighed as he let his breath out.

(In the background you hear Togar say, "Togar want food. Togar want more plump red tomatoes." In a rumbling voice.) This time Togar was really mad. She left Peter for Edmund and joined the dark side of the force with the White Witch and Darth Vader. When she did this she brought all the Orks and Urakai with her to the dark side and they all started pillaging Mynasteryth. Sauron became their leader all because Togar wanted more plump red tomatoes. The reason Peter couldn't find anymore plump red tomatoes is because the possessed pigs had stolen them all to make the very first barn red. This is why barns are red. (They also joined Darth Vader and were really all the clone troopers who aren't really clones but orks.)


End file.
